


Think of the Devil

by DeerSoul



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Partners to Lovers, movie date, mulder and scully deserve to be happy together, this isn't in any particular part of the timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerSoul/pseuds/DeerSoul
Summary: Would his lover hold him when he needed it, and would she think him weak?No matter how much she thought on it, she couldn't think up a woman who would fit in her partner's life like that...Scully thinks about Mulder's love life, Mulder invites her over for a movie.





	Think of the Devil

Scully could never imagine Mulder being in love. She knew it was a strange train of thought for her to have, but it crossed her mind regardless, and she wasn’t keen on looking inward and figuring out why she was so curious. She had tried to picture it, but for all his passion and his eagerness to throw himself mind, body and soul into a single thing-- into finding the truth-- she couldn’t imagine he had room for anything more at the end of the day. Scully couldn’t see Mulder coming home after a long day at the office, hanging his overcoat by the door and pressing a kiss to his Honey while she poured them both a glass of wine. 

No, she couldn’t see him frantically picking out flowers before a first date.  _ Would he go with roses or something less formal? Would he grab the first bouquet he saw, or would he cave and ask the florist? _ Neither could she see him rummaging through his closet for something good to wear.  _ Would he even care about which suit he wore? Or would he wear one of his turtlenecks instead? _

And what kind of woman would he fall in love with anyhow? She knew his type-- tall brunettes, smart, strong, independent, but she also knew Mulder. She knew firsthand how needy he could be at times, how he’d call her five times throughout the night, double that if she didn’t answer. The man could hardly take care of himself when he was sick, and while it wouldn’t be her job to, would his lover take care of him? She knew that he liked the attention, though he’d never admit that. Would she hold him when he needed it, would she think him weak for it? 

Would their love last the trials it would inevitably face due to Mulder’s dedication to the X-files? Would this woman be okay with him running all over the country fighting monsters of the human and not-so-human variety? Would she listen to his wild theories?  _ Would he even  _ tell _ her his theories? _ Could she handle Mulder when he was paranoid about the government-- about the world? Would she know what to do when he pushed everyone away, when he thought he couldn’t trust anyone. Would she know that he really  _ couldn’t _ trust anyone, and would she be one of the few to be worthy of his trust? 

No matter how much she thought on it, she couldn’t think up a woman who fit in her partner’s life like that.

Her telephone rang on the coffee table in front of her, startling her back to her senses. She vaguely realized that she’d missed an entire episode of M*A*S*H as the credit sequence played on her television in front of her. She snatched the phone up as the flutes played on in the background. 

“Scully,” she murmured, eyes focused on the screen. 

“Did I wake you?” came Mulder’s voice from the other end. 

_ Think of the devil. _

“No, no, what is it?” 

He hummed lightly, “just bored,” she could hear the shrug in his voice. 

She huffed out a sigh that was half a laugh. Of all the things he could call her about at this hour, this was by far the least stressful. She opened her mouth but was cut off by her partner.

“Hey are you watching M*A*S*H?” he asked, voice amused.

“Yes, Mulder,” she smiled as she turned the volume down, “it’s the one where Hawkeye can’t stop sneezing.”

“Um, listen, Scully I got this new movie on tape today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it?” he sounded hurried. 

“Right now?” she asked. Phone calls were normal, but asking her over for a movie was a rarity. She glanced at the clock--  _ eleven thirty _ , she’d usually be in bed by now, if not winding down for bed. Neither of them were going into the office tomorrow though, so she didn’t need to be up especially early, and she  _ was _ kind of concerned… 

“Yeah, right now.” 

“Well,  _ I don’t know _ ,” she teased, “I was kind of enjoying watching M*A*S*H…”

“ _ Scully… _ ” he groaned through the phone, and she couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on her face. 

“I’ll be over soon.” 

_ Click. _


End file.
